What if Naruto story
by Babyface Pavlowskie
Summary: Minato doesn't die, but Kushina does like she originally planed. Minato will have to make sure that Naruto will grow up to be a good ninja, alone. *I do not own Naruto! Kishimoto does!*


What if Narutos' father never died during Kurama's (The Nine Tailed Fox) attack on the Hidden Leaf?

What if Minato (Narutos' Father) knew a different seal other than the Demon Death Seal?

Will Naruto still be… "Naruto"?

_Flap! _The sound of the Flying Thunder God Technique from the air as Minato, along with his wife Kushina, the newborn Naruto and the giant mass of hatred and destruction, Kurama (known then as only The Nine Tailed Demon Fox) land in a secluded area in the woods, while the fox stares in hatred at the family. Minato just did the impossible, not only did he teleport Kurama, a creature that stands as tall as skyscrapers, and teleport him miles away from the Village in the Leaves, but to teleport his family out of the house before Kurama landed on it. The only reason he did that is because their home is away from the village and Minatos' Flying Thunder God Technique allows him to instantly teleport where ever the mark of the technique is. The catch is, the greater the distance from point a to point b, or the largeness of the user or what the user is trying to teleport, the greater the strain is on the user.

Minato is out of breath after that last teleportation, but he knew that Kurama will not stay still for long. While staring into her eyes, Minato can't really show how weak he is becoming in from of Kushina, she has not only gotten thru childbirth, but also has handled the pain of having Kurama being pulled out of her body. She was Kurama's second Jinchuuriki (Jinchuuriki is a person with a Tailed Beast sealed into their body so they could gain power beyond the boundaries of a normal human, or in other cases, just to keep them sealed a human just so they won't destroy anyone or anything)

"We got to set up a barrier…" said Minato to Kushina. He looked like he just got done winning a fight, and barely won. Kushina looked as though she was at Deaths Door. Her very life is being drained from her body. Yet, she musters strength to pull out chakra chains to put up a barrier to keep them in, everyone else out and still be able to hold down Kurama. Infuriated, Kurama tries to break free, but he can't move.

_Wahh wahh! _"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to wake you…" said Kushina, while huffing and puffing from all the strain her body is going through.

"Kushina…" whispered Minato, as he knew those chains coming from her back meant that she is meaning to pull Kurama back inside her body! From what he could judge on her face, she won't last much longer…

"I'll drag the Nine-Tails... back… and die with it still inside me… That'll prevent it from coming back… for a while… It's the only way to save you both… with the little bit of chakra I have left. Thank you… for everything, Minato." Smiled Kushina, and then she closed her eyes with her beautiful smile still intact. Minato gasped and was afraid of what the next few minutes will be. The chains all of a sudden started to pull Kurama towards her.

"_Damn you, Kushina!_" roared Kurama as he tried with all his might to resist her sealing technique from dragging him into her body once more. Then, Kurama's body started to bend and move more like a spirit. While staring at Minato while his body was being sucked into Kushina, he roars, "_When I return, I'll make sure to kill your son while you watch when I return from your wife's body!_" Minato is so shocked from all of this happening that he didn't budge from the demon fox's last words. The fox is gone, but for how long? Kushina is still on all fours, about to collapse from exhaustion, she again looks at Minato, for one last time.

"Kushina… you… you made me your husband… you made me into the Fourth Hokage… you made me this boy's father and I…"

"Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's… our son's… Birthday." Said Kushina interrupting Minato. Naruto is still crying, he just knows that his mother isn't going to last much longer and because of that, his cries get louder and louder out of pain more than trying to communicate like most babies do when they cry. "Like… if I try to imagine surviving, and the three of us… living together… I can't think of anything… beyond 'I'd be so happy'." Tears start dripping from Minato's and Naruto's eyes as she says her final words to her boys that she loves so dear. "The only regret that I'll… I'll have is to not see Naruto grow up. That's why you got to be there with him… Minato, to make sure that he grows up to be a great ninja… like.. his father." Minato wished that she didn't have to die right in front of her, that he could of stopped all of this from happening. All of these thoughts flood his mind but he wiped his tears away just so he could clearly see her collapse in front of him face first. She turns her head towards him and whispers to her boys "I love you both… so much." Her eyes slowly close and he sees that the barrier covering the area is broken.

Minato looks behind him and see a shorter, older man with black tights with grayish colored shoulder pads and wrist bands, as well as a black goat-tee run up to him. The older man notices that as he got closer, he hears a baby's screams, and then see Kushina lying on the ground… dead. He was shocked of what all that happened. Then looks over at Minato and see his face streaming of tears, falling from his eyes, down to his chin, then dripping onto Naruto's forehead, only making Naruto more upset and louder. Minato yells towards the sky and then places Naruto to the left of him, and just falls laying on Kushina's body, still crying.

"I am so sorry for your loss Minato, but you know the fox will be out very soon. It will take over her body and use it to be whole again before she…" the older man says this while scooping up Naruto with his right hand since his left is wrapped around his huge staff that he used to push Kurama out of the village before doing more harm to it and its people. But before he could finish, Minato yells angry while staring at him "I know, Hiruzen Sarutobi!" Hiruzen just looked at shock that Minato snapped at him like that, but he knew what he was going through. Hiruzen's wife, Biwako was suppose to help with the birth miles outside of the village in case Kurama did break free. When he saw the demon fox at the village, he knew that she had to be…

"I have to… get ready." Said Minato while he stood up. He then waved a few hand signs and then he lifted his hand, palm of it towards the ground 5 feet in front of him. Then all of a sudden, _poof!_ A bed the size of the newborn Naruto appeared from the smoke. It has eight candles, four on each side of the bed and a swirl under it all. Then he wiped the tears away from his face and took Naruto from the old man's arm. Naruto started to calm down as soon as his dad held him in his arms and went back to sleep. Then, Minato kneeled and placed Naruto on the bed gently so that he won't wake him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I hope that you will forgive me." Whispered Minato softly to Naruto and then he lifted himself up off his knee. He then turns around to Hiruzen. Hiruzen then looked at him shocked.

"Minato, why your boy? We can get someone else."

"There is no time; I can already sense the fox trying to get out of Kushina. Besides, I don't think that no one other than someone from the Uzumaki clan can handle the power of the fox."

"But he is just a boy Minato! A new born at that! What makes you think that he can?"

"I don't, but I have to believe in him. He is my and Kushina's son, after all." Said Minato confidently and he started walking slowly to his wife's body.

"Don't you think that we should have other ninja to help us out with The Nine Tails?" Worried Hiruzen because at his old age, he knows that most ninja who lose a loved one will go towards revenge and most of the time, killing themselves in the process to obtain it. Minato then turned his head towards Hiruzen after the old man's comment.

He stopped, then smiled and said "No need to worry Hiruzen. You're probably thinking if I will go towards revenge with this. I am Hokage for a reason, your successor for that matter. I will not let my loss over Kushina get the best of me…" He then turned his head back around and his smiled went to a frown in an instant and whispered to himself "…No matter how bad I want to avenge her."

Then all of a sudden, Kushina's body started getting covered in a cloak of red chakra, what to him seemed to resemble the fox. Minato was shocked to see the transformation happening so quickly.

"Looks like we don't have time to get anyone else to help." Said Minato seriously to Hiruzen while at the same time he gets himself ready for battle.

Kushina's skin started to peel off, showing the still warm blood. The blood started to rise to the edge of the cloak, along with the peeled skin. Once it reached the cloak, they burn away in an instant. Minato figured that the power of the cloak from The Nine Tails is so powerful that a normal human body can't handle all of that power being exposed. The cloak shows only one tail, but it quickly became two, then three and so on until all nine showed up. Then the rest of the chakra cloak started to darken to the point where you can't tell if she is human. Then the body stood up on its own. Minato and Hiruzen were surprised that the body could move. The body looked like a miniature Nine Tails, but some of Kushina's features are still noticeable like her long red hair which is now standing up on its own, even though the head of the body showed to resemble what appeared to be the fox's long, pointed ears. The face looked like a demon, with no real pupil, just white holes where the eyes are supposed to be, with long razor sharp teeth. The miniature fox looks up at Minato and then, gave him an evil smile. Out of nowhere, the fox gave out a load menacing roar so powerful that it almost took Minato and Hiruzen off balance of their own feet. A cloud of smoke burst out from the body, much like when Minato summoned to altar for Naruto. this time though, it was as big as the fox was before it got sucked into Kushina's body. Minato and Hiruzen felt a trimmer in the ground suddenly and they both looked up to see if the fox's head will appear from the smoke.

The fox appeared, in all of his glory and might, staring down at the two greatest ninja that their village has ever seen. The fox looked at them as nothing but lowly insets looking up to a great predator. Kurama looked straight into Minato's eyes with disgust, but at the same time happiness, happiness that he will be able to kill Minato. Without warning, Kurama raises his arm back and face it towards Minato with his palm raised and forces it to him to try and smack him into the ground. Before he could reach Minato, Hiruzen's staff that he has been holding, extends from where he is standing to the fox's hand to force it out of balance. Immediately, the fox turns to the old man in anger that he stopped his attack. The fox though however, just smiled and started to laugh, a very dark and evil laugh. He stopped and then refocuses his attention once more to Minato with a more serious look on the fox's face.

"_What is this for, Minato? You brought someone to fight your fight? You are a pathetic being that doesn't deserve the title of Hokage_! _It won't help you though, as I will fulfill my promise to you, to watch as I destroy your brat right in front of you! _" Roared the fox. As soon as his sentence ended, he opens his mouth as wide as he can, forming a big black ball at the end of his mouth. Minato gasped as he knew that it was the Tailed Beast Bomb, an attack so menacing and powerful that it was like setting off a nuclear bomb! The fox looks down and then launches the bomb directly at him and Naruto! Hiruzen's only thought is how they could get out of this in time. Then, the bomb just suddenly disappeared. The fox was shocked that it was gone. A loud _thud _was heard from behind the fox. He looked back and noticed his bomb was sent miles away beyond the horizon. The fox wasn't surprised that Minato could do that, but was to the fact that he could do it so fast. The fox turns around and saw Minato holding up his old looking kunai up with the seal of Minato's Flying Thunder God Technique facing the fox. In order for Minato to teleport with the technique, he has to go where that symbol is. Although it was a simple teleportation, he still was out of breath from the last transportation with the fox and his family.

The fox just gave his evil grin again and thrust his arm again at Minato. This time however, Minato bit his left thumb in order to bleed, rubbed the blood on his right palm and waved a few hand signs and pointed to the sky above the fox.

"Summoning Jutsu!" yelled Minato. A huge cloud appeared above the fox, just like when the fox appeared from Kushina's body. This time though, a giant toad, almost the exact size of Kurama, falls through the cloud of smoke and lands with tons of force onto the fox, pinning the evil beast into submission. The force however finally woke up Naruto, and started screaming in fear. Minato didn't look back though, knowing if he did, might give the fox opportunity to strike back.

"_Damn you, you oversized meal! Get off of me!_" roared Kurama at the giant toad. This toad however seems old. His skin is dark with age, with a dark orange shade with warts all over his body, like a normal toad would have. This toad though, had a giant katana sheathed, as long as a football field and wrapped on his toad torso, with a vest like clothing on him. Also its sporting a scar from a previous battle long ago on his right eye and has a pipe in his mouth like he always does.

"You don't scare me, you floor rug!" yelled the toad. It took a lot of him though to say that to the fox when he knew that he could take him out with no effort.

"I am sorry to summon you again Gamabunta! Please hold him down with all your might again so that I can seal him away for good!" Begged Minato, as he knew he is asking a lot out of the old toad to do that for him. Minato then waved several hand signs ending with both of his palms pressed against each other and then he focused all of his power that he had left. The toad got the upper hand though, as the fox obviously didn't suspect him to come down on him twice in one night. The fox still had his right arm extended on the ground towards Minato. The fox raised, trying to reach the toad on his back to get him off. But almost immediately, Gamabunta raised his sword, and struck it through the fox's arm and pinned it to the ground. With blood pouring from the wound, the fox roared in pain and when he try to raise his body up to get the toad off, Gamabunta just shoved him back down by applying more force onto shifting his weight down again.

"Stay still!" said Gamabunta with a grin on his face. The fox let out a growl because he couldn't believe that the old toad could pin him down for this long. Hiruzen was just standing as he was, didn't know when he could jump in. Then both him and Minato saw one of the fox's great tails, swinging by to Gamabunta and just swatting him off like a fly. Gamabunta went flying and landed a good distance away, crashing through the trees and skidding on the ground, while shaking it as well. With all of this going, it was only making Naruto more agitated, making the newborn cry even more loudly. Minato knew he had to finish charging up for his technique before the fox got the katana out of his arm. Hiruzen, while standing next to Minato was ready to defend him at all costs, while holding his staff horizontally. The fox then forced his left arm up and grabbed the katana and pulled the sword out of the ground and out of his injured arm. But however, the wound healed almost instantly. He threw the sword at both of the Hokages, only to be parried with Hiruzen's staff and went flying over the fox, landing behind him and almost hitting one of his nine tails. The fox stood on two legs, almost like a human, getting ready to land on both of the ninja. But before the fox could do anything more…

"Eight Trigrams: Bounded Soul Sealing Technique!" Yelled out Minato, finally having enough energy stored up to execute the technique. He pointed his left palm towards Naruto, still crying, and a blue aura, similar to the red chakra shrouding Kushina's body earlier, started to extend from his body, and ended at Minato's palm. Then he did the same to the fox with his right hand, but his red chakra was being pulled from the fox and to Minato's other palm. Then Minato started to go into pain. The technique requires the user to keep a straight line with both of his arms extended from the thing the user is trying to seal, to the thing that the user is trying to seal it into. The catch is that it hurts the user when the thing it is trying to seal because its literally going through the body and into the thing it is trying to seal into. The more powerful, the more strain. Naruto's blue chakra stream started to turn red, overcoming the blue until it reached his stomach, completely turning the chakra red. The fox couldn't move from the jutsu, and he started to turn into a spirit like form like before when Kushina did before she died.

The fox's body is becoming less and less whole and more like a spirit once it entered through Minato's hand. Then once that comes back out the other hand towards Naruto, it turned into red chakra. During this entire process, Minato is going through so must strain that he started to get a nose bleed from his left nostril. Before the fox's body went completely into a spirit like form, the fox roared, "_Damn you Minato! Sealing me into your own boy? I will take him over just like I did with you dead wife!_" Minato was able to seal the fox into Naruto. Now all that remained of the fox was his footprints, which scared the Earth, and the seal on Naruto's body. It had a swirl in the middle with two half circles, one on top and one on bottom of the swirl, each with four swerved lines extended from the middle onward.

Minato collapsed with exhaustion, next to Hiruzen, who was shocked that the fox was finally sealed away. Hiruzen looked at Minato to see if he was alright, and saw that Minato has a smile on his face. Minato fell asleep, so that he could rest finally knowing that he completed his wife's wish of keeping their son and himself alive, and also saving his village.

*I do not own Naruto! Kishimoto does!*


End file.
